


50 twarzy Madroxa

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Internal Monologue, M/M, Przepraszam za to don't cancel me, kto nie pomyślał nigdy o tym niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem, to ma jakąś fabułę oprócz wszyscy wiemy czego przysięgam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: – Przypomnij mi skąd się wziąłeś przystojniaku. – powiedział i wyjął szklankę. Pomimo wszystko jeszcze nie był potworem, nie wciągnie biedaka bez słowa.– Nie ważne, skąd – odpowiedział i sugestywnie stanął między nim a kranem, tak, że ich identyczne ciała stykały się – Ważne czego chcę – dokończył chrypką, uniósł brodę.Gdyby nie sposób w jaki to powiedział, Jamie bałby się, że to jeden z tych nieobliczalnych, autodestruktywnych, który przyszedł go zabić. Na szczęście to tylko ten marzący o masturbacji i z homoseksualnymi skłonnościami. Było ich podejrzanie dużo, zupełnie jakby to była ważna część oryginału.Nie, dość. To nie było gejowskie, jeśli robiło się to ze sobą, prawda?
Relationships: Jamie Madrox/Jamie Madrox
Kudos: 1





	50 twarzy Madroxa

**Author's Note:**

> W moje łapki trafiło polskie wydanie miniserii Madroxa więc spontanicznie dokończyłam fik z kwietnia? A i zakochałam się w przetłumaczeniu dupe jako dupek xDDDDD mam to gdzieś będę go używać śmieszy mnie.
> 
> Dzieje się gdzieś na początku x-factor investigations tak do 15 numeru
> 
> Czy wstawiam dzisiaj drugi fik? tak, tak, wstawiam. Czy to reklama? też, ale głównie jestem sobą pozytywnie zaskoczona.

Jamie obudził się w nocy, zmęczony, z dziwnym bólem głowy. To mogło być wszystko, od zwykłego chronicznego zmęczenia, do krzywdy któregoś z dupków. W tych czasach sam nie wiedział, który z nich był oryginałem.

Przetarł oczy i ześlizgnął się z łóżka.

Zszedł ostrożnie po schodach, aby nie obudzić nikogo, a zwłaszcza dziewczyn z którymi miał na pieńku. Oczywistym powodem była chęć uniknięcia kolejnej kopii, ale jednak dziewczyn bał się bardziej. M mogłaby go zgnieść dwoma palcami, a Terry swoim bajecznym głosem zmusić do zdjęcia spodni i wyskoczenia przez okno, a Rahne, której nic w sumie nie zrobił, zacytować mu sodomę i gomorę z Biblii i wytłumaczyć dlaczego trafi do piekła, jakby sam nie mógł z biegu wymienić lepszych powodów.

_Ale to nie było teraz ważne, tylko woda! Powinienem przestać z tymi monologami w głowie._

Ktoś siedział w kuchni. Jamie schował się za framugą i wziął parę oddechów przed wyjrzeniem.

_Proszę, niech to będzie Rictor, błagam._

Zobaczył sylwetkę mężczyzny. Okrytą cieniem.

_To było bardzo noir! To nie były dziewczyny, ani olbrzymi Guido, więc może Ric? Albo włamywacz._

_Ale jeśli to Ric, to może wypijemy piwko zamiast wody i pogadamy. Może przemówię mu do rozsądku jeśli chodzi o Pietro. Był seksowny, ale nie zapominajmy, że oprócz paru przygód z Avengersami, był przede wszystkim złoczyńcą._

W końcu wychylił się mocniej, zmrużył oczy a w cieniu zauważył bezsprzecznie siebie.

_Sam się napatoczył, więc może to był odpowiedni moment na wciągnięcie go. Czystki były konieczne._

– Przypomnij mi skąd się wziąłeś przystojniaku. – powiedział i wyjął szklankę. Pomimo wszystko jeszcze nie był potworem, nie wciągnie biedaka bez słowa.

– Nie ważne, skąd – odpowiedział i sugestywnie stanął między nim a kranem, tak, że ich identyczne ciała stykały się – Ważne czego chcę – dokończył chrypką, uniósł brodę.

Gdyby nie sposób w jaki to powiedział, Jamie bałby się, że to jeden z tych nieobliczalnych, autodestruktywnych, który przyszedł go zabić. Na szczęście to tylko ten marzący o masturbacji i z homoseksualnymi skłonnościami. Było ich podejrzanie dużo, zupełnie jakby to była ważna część oryginału.

_Nie, dość. To nie było gejowskie, jeśli robiło się to ze sobą, prawda? Powinienem zapytać męża żony podróżnika w czasie._

– A czego tam chcesz? – wolał dopytać, to zawsze mógł być w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, dupek, którego podnieca śmierć, stąd ten głos, przed zabiciem siebie.

– Jesteśmy seksowni, nie uważasz? – puścił mu oczko i chwycił oryginał za koszulkę. Szarpnął nim w stronę wyspy w kuchni i położył na nim.

_Silny. I faktycznie seksowny._

Podgryzł jego (swoje?!) ucho, czekając na odpowiedź.

Oryginalny Jamie normalnie wciągnąłby go i po sprawie, jednak był ostatnio dosyć rozdarty swoim życiem miłosnym. Seks z samym sobą życiem miłosnym nie był, ale przynajmniej nie skończy się zdradzonymi, nienawidzącymi cię dziewczynami z niebezpiecznymi mocami, z którymi mieszkasz, chcącymi cię zabić. A i trzecią nienawidzącą cię przez swoją wywaloną w kosmos moralność. Nie zapominając o pozostałych dwóch facetach śmiejących się z tego.

Myśląc o tym wszystkim nie zatrzymał dłoni zmierzającej do jego spodni.

Idealnie i bez zobowiązań, dlaczego nie posłuchał wcześniej?

_Mam mocniejsze ręce niż myślałem. Oh. Dobry jestem. Czy jęczenie jest noir?_

– Przestań – powiedział i przyspieszył ruch pięści.

 _Dobra, Jezu o co mu chodzi_.

– Powiedziałem coś.

– Nie pamiętam, żebym wysłał któregoś na nauki telepatii.

– Można nauczyć się telepatii? – zapytał dusząc jęk, bo jęczenie chyba jednak nie było noir.

– Znam cię Jamie – pchnął mocniej, ściślej – wiem jaki wkurzający jesteś.

Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, Dupek wgryzł się w jego szyję i przelał czarę. Doszedł na blat we wspólnej kuchni, mając nadzieję, że nikt się o tym nie dowie.

Był zmęczony i zrelaksowany. Sen sam pchał mu się na powieki.

Dupek pomógł mu z wejściem po schodach i walnięciem na łóżko.

Ostatnią myślą przed zaśnięciem było.

_Czy mógłbym się czymś zarazić od samego siebie?_

Przebudził się chwilę później i ostatkami świadomości zrozumiał, że stojący w oddali dupek trzyma w dłoniach teczkę. I to nie byle jaką teczkę, a teczkę na X-Factor Investigations.

– S.H.I.E.L.D. pozdrawia – uśmiechnął się i zasalutował.

Był za daleko, Jamie nie był w stanie go wciągnąć i tym bardziej z tak zwiotczałymi mięśniami gonić.

_O skurwesyn._

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam 12? lat jak przeczytałam żonę podróżnika w czasie, sceny seksu mnie ztraumatyzowały, a co dopiero rozważania, czy bycie ze sobą z przeszłości to masturbacja czy nie, zostało ze mną na zawsze, więc taki wynik tego.


End file.
